1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant teether devices and, more particularly, to an infant teether device with inter-changeable teether and toothbrush components such as to be utilized both as a teether and as a training toothbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many infant teether devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,974 issued in the name of Scarpelli et al., a pacifier apparatus with heating or cooling capabilities is disclosed. The device disclosed in the Scarpelli et al. reference comprises essentially a nipple member containing a fluid, permitting heating or chilling of the nipple member to accommodate various applications for use with an infant. Also disclosed in the Scarpelli et al., reference is a design wherein a musical rattle is incorporated with the pacifier. Although the ability to use such a devise as a teether apparatus is apparent, nothing is disclosed as to any function in the future that would allow such an invention to be utilized as a toothbrush trainer.
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,215 issued in the name of Girau, an infant rattler and a teething kit is disclosed. As disclosed in the Girau reference, what is essentially a pacifier unit attached to a rattle member is described comprising essentially a multi-compartmented nipple affixed to a standard pacifier configuration.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,117 issued in the name of Herbst, a combination teether and pacifier is disclosed. A combination teether and pacifier disclosed in the Herbst reference comprises a thin walled, flexible body having a nipple and a guard on one end, and a teether portion on the other end. The entire apparatus is hollow, and the nipple end is in communication with the teether end. The hollow void is also filled with fluid allowing it to be heated or cooled.
Finally, known to the inventor is a combined toy teether and rattle toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,655 issued in the name of Thomson et al. wherein an ornamental design combines toy teether and rattler toy is show and described.
Although all the above references described designs which can function as infant teethers, none of the above references discloses an apparatus that can allow an infant to make a transition from teether to toothbrush, or that can operate as a training toothbrush as well as an infant teether. Consequently, the need has now been felt for providing such an apparatus, such need being fulfilled by the present invention herein.